


in you i can trust

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [62]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: nicole<br/>( all about us - tatu )</p>
            </blockquote>





	in you i can trust

Nic stood on the top of the pile of the rubble and surveyed the burning sky. The hot wind whipped her hair, bringing with it the smell of ash and decay. Nothing else was moving. She turned one last slow circle before slipping back down to the shattered road. Chelsea was waiting, keeping watch at ground level. Her blonde hair was a nest of messy dreads now, tied back with a scrap of cloth. "Clear?" 

Nic nodded, and Chelsea whistled the signal. She watched their rag-tag band come creeping out of the shadows, reforming around her. How she ended up leading them, being responsible for them, she did not know, but she does know she'd do anything for them now. They were hers.

For all she knew, they were the last people left alive on the planet. "We're going into the city," she told them. "Food, supplies, things that can travel. If we can find a vehicle, all the better, so check tanks to see if there's still gas in them. I want us on the other side by sunset. Got it?"

Grunts and nods, and her team dispersed again; traveling in packs made you a target for the monsters. "Shopping trip?" Chelsea asked, her smile still bright under the gloom.

Nic shrugged, feeling the emptiness of her pack, the matching echo in her belly. "I could use a new pair of heels." Side by side, they headed deeper into the apocalypse.


End file.
